Balto Halloween Special!
by Brythespy
Summary: Our favorite pups take on trick or treating of their own! They are wearing adorable costumes that match their own likeness. Meanwhile the same evil dog, love him or hate him, Steele plots revenge on Balto and the town by... Spoilers. Halloween special, every movie has one, why can't Balto. Note: an important message about safety.


Balto Halloween special.

Balto and friends take the pups trick or treating for the first time. Only three official pups make appearance here, each with their own unique and homemade costumes!

**An important message resides in this story. What seems like a devious and sinister thing to do is something that is real and happens. **

**This is meant to be like a homage those big time movies that have 30 minute or so Halloween specials made up for them. You know, a quick, but useless and often un-integrated storyline that's meant to be cute and to the point, and also make sure you do not forget about the movie. **

**Shrek had one so why can't Balto? S****o did Pinky and the Brain, Phineas and Ferb, Catdog, Danny Phantom, Toy Story, Lilo & Stitch Alvin and the Chipmunks… The latter are all TV shows, but… You get the idea. Enjoy!**

October 31st, 1926.

We find our favorite canine family outside enjoying the cooler weather of Autumn. The sun was low in the sky, and the town was just about ready to celebrate the holiday. Halloween, a time of year to dress up as a monster or some other thing you wouldn't in your right mind dress up as otherwise any time of the year, and ask strangers for candy. Only in Nome, it was different. Everyone knew everybody, and as much as the human children of the town liked to get candy, who's to say the dogs couldn't have the same fun?

Nome was a town pretty much supported by the sled teams of working dogs and delivery teams. As a result, the town has the highest ratio of dog to human settlement anywhere in Alaska. Everyone had a dog, so it was only fair that they got to celebrate Halloween the same. It was tradition to not only keep a bowl of candies to give away to children, but to also have a bowl of dog-friendly treats for their furry companions.

"I'm going to get soo many treats tonight!" Kodi said.  
"Not with that constume…" Saba teased her brother about it all day.  
"But I'm Krypto the super dog!"  
"There's nothing "super" about you!" Saba joked.

Balto chuckled as his two oldest children argued like pups amongst themselves. Their younger brother, Dingo was content playing tag with Boris. Meanwhile, Saba and Kodi were hell-bent on getting the best costumes to get the best treats.

"Kids, this isn't a competition. Now get along guys, have fun!" Balto tried to reason.  
"Fine, I'll be nice to my sister… The unicorn dog."

Saba playfully pushed shoved her brother, causing him to smile, and soon they too joined Dingo in chasing their parents around, having fun and waiting for the festivities of the evening to commence.

Meanwhile in town

There's always some evil nut who wants to ruin the fun for everyone. They have their reasons, and for a certain black and white malamute, the reason was revenge. He was alone now, more than ever, and it's all that stupid wolfdog's fault.

"Dumb wolf mutt thinks he can take my fame and my girl, thinks he can just get off Scott-free. He's got another thing coming…" Steele muttered.  
"Let's just see how happy he is when his precious abomination kids go trick or treating tonight. They may get treats… But they will be a trick!" Steele evilly laughed at his – to him – clever play on words.

He soon formulated a plan, an Evil plan that only the harshest of maniacal sadists could come up with. To poison the dog treats for everyone in order to get his revenge on Balto and the town. Everyone regarded him as the leader, the celebrity, the one every girl wanted, and the one every boy wanted to be. Now he was nobody, hated, and despised. The town could all die off for all he cared.

He chuckled evilly as he snuck into the back of Nome's local pharmacy store. Steele had since, grown to be as sneaky and resourceful as Balto is when it comes to sneaking in and out of places, and within minutes, he emerged from the closed pharmacy store with a bottle of Tylenol in his mouth.

Steele quickly brought his devious plan to fruition, and ran to the nearest place he knew he wouldn't be caught. Steele's plan was to taint the dog treats with cyanide Tylenol. He began to carefully break apart the Tylenol tablets and collected the powder form, all the time wearing a smug deviant smile across his face.

"And then I would warn the rest of the town, saving their children from the dangerous treats! I'll be a hero again! Sadly, I wouldn't be able to save everyone." Says Steele, as he stands taller, pretending to give a speech to an audience of no-one. "Condolences to Balto and his family at the passing of his children… It's a sad and tragic loss and he is in my prayers…" Steele held down a smile during this, and at the end of his mock statement and fell to his back, rolling in laughter.

"You're gonna get it lobo. Your family is going to get it too." He muttered.

Balto

Balto stood with Jenna, smiling as Boris kept the pups entertained with the story of his recent flight to Siberia. The pups were already dressed in their respective costumes and Boris was more or less surprised when he came home to them.

"What is this Balto? I come home to see boat is taken over by monsters and super heroes?"  
"Haha, yep. They all chose their costumes pretty early this time." Balto joked.

Boris examined the pups as they lined up, posing for their uncle Boris as he got a good look at each and every one of his favorite pups.

"What is zat." Boris said, pointing a wing at Kodi.  
"I'm Krypto!" Kodi said. He jumped up and stood tall and proud, holding his head up high as he loved being his favorite super hero.

Jenna had let Kodi borrow one of her red bandanas, to which he tied around his neck acting like it was a cape. He dyed the fur around his face white with black dots to match the mug of his favorite fictional canine hero. Thanks to some handiwork from Rosie's dad, a wooden superman shaped amulet was painted red and attached to his collar. He also practiced emulating Krypto's poses.

"What is this Krypto?"  
"Some super dog from his favorite comic books. Boy reads those for hours at a time haha" Balto answered.  
"Uh huh! He's amazing! Well, he's a hero just like you papa."

Balto chuckled at Kodi's statement, then watched Boris as he moved on next to Saba.

"And you are unicorn I think?"  
"Yes uncle Boris. Unicorns are my favorite!"

Kodi let out a soft snicker and Boris went up to examine her costume. The unicorn horn was a homemade gift from Rosie, who made it from some left over wood and a sander. She added a strap that would attach it to Saba's head and colored it a nice pretty pink and purple color. Saba also dyed her tail a light blue and the back of her neck fur, white as if it were the unicorns' mane.

"Dingo and you are?"  
"I'm a tiger duh!" Dingo got low on his front legs and growled playfully at Saba, who simply brushed him off with a jab of her horn.

Dingo's costume was simple, his fur was striped with black dye, and his ears were taped slightly to make them look more like a Tigers. His tail was groomed and the fur was trimmed a bit, and then held down with a hair jel to make it look long and skinny like a tiger's tail.

"Fierce and strong! I love it! No tigers in old country though." Boris patted Dingo on the head before he ran off to play with his sister and brother.

Boris stood back with Balto and Jenna, wondering why they were not dressed up. He stared at them judgingly with a smug look as if ready to scold them for something. This Balto knew all too well.

"What? No costumes?" Boris asked.  
"That's for the pups of town, not old parents like us." Balto joked.  
"Well surely you can have fun like kids!"  
"Of course we can, but we have to watch our own kids at the same time."  
"No, no. You two have fun as much fun! Fun fun fun! I watch kids."  
"Are you sure Boris?"  
"Yes. How hard can unicorn tiger and super dog be to watch?"  
"Boris… Are you sure you can handle them?" Jenna also asked a second time.  
"We will have fun. But you two have fun also! I hear there is spooky Halloween party in town for grown ups!" Boris says as he mockingly acts scared.  
"Haunted house party. 2sp00ky4u." Balto confirmed.  
"Go go go! Have fun at party! Meanwhile I will take pups." Boris finished.

Balto and Jenna looked at each other, with Jenna breaking into a smile first, and soon after followed by Balto.

"Alright Boris, good luck." Balto turned to his children now, who were froze as they were playing to listen to him. "Kids! You are to listen to Boris you hear? Do not eat any treats until you get home and until we can check them to-" Balto stopped himself before he could scare his kids with something that was little more than just overly-paranoid thoughts.

"To… To… Make sure they're healthy for growing pups!" Boris finished for him.

8pm, TRICK OR TREAT!

Children could be heard all the way to Balto's boat, and even more so at Jenna's house, who was their first stop of the night. Balto and Jenna had long since, left Boris in charge and attended a party with Dixie, Kaltag, Sylvie, Doc, Scott, Mel and Dipsy, along with any other dog who heard about the party.

"Now, be big and scary when Rosie opens door!" Boris whispered to Dingo, who nodded his head and crept along the porch to Rosie's house."

All three pups simultaneously screamed "TRICK OR TREEAT!", which, to the humans was not much more than a few higher pitched barks.

Rosie quickly laughed in excitement and opened her door, only to be playfully pounced by Dingo, and saved by Kodi, the super dog. She screamed in mock fear as her parents, sitting on the couch, chuckled at the sight.

"Oh no! Thank dog that Kodi the super dog is here to save me from the big mean tiger! And look at Saba! She's a princess!" Rosie pet them all before moving on.

She gave each of them treats and put it in their respective pouches. Little did everyone know that the treats had secretly been tempered with by an evil malamute known as Steele just earlier...

The pups left now with Rosie waving them goodbye before closing her door. Kodi was first to try and examine the treats he was given in his burlap sack hung around his neck. He was preparing to sample one before getting a swift tap on the muzzle from the wing of Boris.

"Yat yat yat! Do not eat the treats yet! You will get stomach ache and then we will have to go home early! You don't want that now right?" Boris said.

Kodi quickly straightened up and nodded to the goose, knowing he was right, and knew that he wanted to get as many treats as possible. "Okay uncle Boris."

"Good. Now on to next house!"

Steele.

Steele watched from under the porch as the pups eagerly accepted the treats. He couldn't hold back evil laughter as the oldest of the pups, Kodi was about to try and sneak a bite at a treat. Only to be frustrated as the goose stopped him.

"Damn turkey. I know the kid will snap though. And when he does, ha, ha." Steele wondered off now, and took the back way past Jenna's house.  
"Steele?!"

Steele froze in his tracks as his name was called out in a judging and instantly interrogative way by a high pitched voice he had come to hate almost as much as the wolfdog. Still trying to keep up his smug and arrogant persona, he straightened up and held back a growl, turning to the source of the voice with a smile and head held high.

"Dixie? How's my favorite fangirl doing?"  
"I'm not your fangirl anymore. I'm Baltos." The tiny, but sassy Pomeranian said with confidence.  
"Why would you like someone like him?! He's evil! I heard… I heard that he wanted to do… Evil things."  
"Evil things? Balto? You're absolutely crazy-sauce!" Dixie screamed in his face.  
"Look, I've got from a source that Balto is going to do bad things to get revenge on the years that us town folk had treated him wrongly. Believe me or not, but when something bad happens, I'll be sitting at home all day and night today and I have proof."

Dixie caught onto hs smile, catching him in a lie, but played it off instead to keep it secret.

"Okay Steele. I will keep that in mind. Why are you snooping around Jenna's house?"  
"Just digging up an old bone I buried here long ago. I planned to give it to Jenna but…" Steele, being the expert he was, lied.  
"Jenna does not, nor has she ever, wanted anything to do with you!" Dixie said.

Steele had it with this little dog. He could easily knock Dixie out of town with a good kick, but he had to hold himself back to uphold his innocent stance.

"Get out of here you little mutt. Jenna will be mine. You will see."  
"You're completely mental. You better not be up to something" Dixie said before storming off.

Steele stood by himself after the Pomeranian was out of range, and continued the conversation, one sided.

"I'm mental? Me? The great and almighty Steele? One day you will all worship me again. One day. One day." Steele walks off with his insane laughter, one he is known for, and scaring everyone with like the time he fought Balto a few months prior, and thought he won by tossing him against a rock.

Dixie, on the other hand hustled to reach the others at the party. Not only to dance until she dropped, she now had something to tell them about the snooping Steele.

Boris and the pups.

Kodi had a scoff look towards his sister as they both counted out treats. He had more than her, but all Boris was happy about, was that this friendly little competition would at least prevent them from trying to sneak a treat or two before they got home. By now, they had hit nearly every house in town.

They passed a darker alleyway before one of Kodi's friends, Kirby jumped out to scare them. It had little effect on Kodi, Saba and Dingo, but Boris nearly fell off his webbed feet.

Kirby was dressed as a demon, so in the low light, who wouldn't be terrified of the sudden appearance.

"AAHHHH!" Boris yelled and covered his face with his wings.

Kirby laughed as he rose from his lowered aggressive stance, and joined Saba, Dingo and Kodi in laughing. Boris examined his costume now. He had died his fur black all over, and colored around his eyes red to make it stand out more. His ear lobes were a bright crimson, and his tail fur was set in a way that it made it look pointed.

"Oh it's just you. You should not scare old goose like that! I have flash back from war because of you now…"  
"What war?" Kirby pried in a skeptical way.  
"The Great War."  
"Whoa. I am sorry then, veteran Boris."  
"Okay okay, I am not veteran, but I helped deliver message during war."  
"That's cool. Sorry for scaring you, I guess."  
"You better be sorry. Do not make me call scary tiger on you!" Boris joked.

Dingo got down on his front paws and growled fiercely at Kirby, who acted scared in response.

"Awesome costumes guys. But uh…" Kirby said directed towards Saba and Dingo, and then he turned to Kodi. "What are you?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" He paused for a second to get an answer, which he did not. "I'm Krypto the super dog!"  
"Oh. You read those comics? Yeah, I used to too… When I was a pup!" Kirby teased.  
"What? How is my costume childish. Look at Saba!"  
"She's a unicorn. And she's a girl, so it's cute!"  
"Thank you Kirby." Saba said.  
"Agh, whatever. So how many treats have you gotten so far?" Kodi asked.

Kirby took a second to shuffle around in his sack before turning back to Kodi.

"Uh… 18!" He said.  
"Ha! I have 24." Kodi exclaimed.  
"I didn't know this was a race!"  
"Well it is. But I'm sure you're used to losing, aren't you, Mr. Second-Left" Kodi mocked Kirby about his position on the sled team.

The two continued to argue for a while, before calming down and joining the other dogs in town. Dusty, Ralph, Nova, and all others suggested they meet up in the boiler room.

Kodi, Saba and Dingo were happy and ready to follow, before an extended wing stopped them from moving forth.

* * *

**I missed Halloween to post this, so I give up. I'm going to post what I have, and if people still want me to continue, I'll type the rest. Obviously, how this story is going, there should only be one or two more chapters. I meant to post this as a one-shot, yesterday, BEFORE Halloween… But irl stuff happened, then I fell asleep. **** Oh well. Hope everyone had a good Halloween!**


End file.
